Merry Christmas
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Swan-Mills household. With three children, two years and younger, and Henry home from college, it's a holiday none of them will forget. Some SwanQueen, but mostly Henry and his moms.
1. Chapter 1

August and Dakota were just two months old when they celebrated their first Christmas. While they couldn't even begin to comprehend the holiday, Emma acted as if they could. When Dani's stocking was hung on the fireplace, Emma added two baby socks next to it. She even went so far as to buy miniature Santa hats for them.

Henry came home for the week and laughed at his mother's efforts. At 20 years old, Henry looked as mature as ever. His jaw had defined smoothly over the years and his chin was covered in fuzz. Regina hardly recognized him when he walked through the door.

It was Christmas time in the Swan-Mills household, and everyone was there to join in. Emma took pictures every two seconds, desperate to capture every memory. Henry gave Dani piggyback rides through the house- something he missed doing while away at college. August and Dakota were completely knocked out in their sleepers.


	2. Chapter 2

On Christmas Eve, they all gathered in the living room and listened to Regina read 'Twas The Night Before Christmas. Dani believed in Santa like she believed her mother was a Queen. In all fairness, Regina admitted to knowing a Saint Nicholas in the Enchanted Forest, though she couldn't prove he was Santa Clause.

As the hours passed, Regina and Emma tucked in their three youngest children. They took turns saying their goodnights and switched between rooms. Emma had put the babies in the Christmas onsies she'd found online. She couldn't resist.

When they returned downstairs, they found an adult version of their son waiting for them by the fire. "You guys put the tree in the same place," he noted, motioning to the corner.

"Where else are we gonna put it?" Emma chuckled. Every year, they picked out a fresh tree for the holidays. When Henry was just a few years younger, the three of them would trim it together. Emma was in charge of the lights, Regina covered the tinsel, and Henry hung the ornaments. With Henry away at college, their yearly traditions were somewhat interrupted.

Henry watched his mothers sit next to each other on the couch, the way they always did. He sat across from them, in the small nook in the wall. As he looked out of the window, he smiled to himself; observing as each snowflake fell delicately onto the white lawns. "I forgot how cool it is in the winter here," he mused.

"You've only been gone a year, Kid."

"Feels longer," Henry said, making a handprint on the window.

"Henry, come sit with us," Regina invited.

The young man walked across the room and sat in his old chair. "So, you guys having fun with the twins?"

Emma threw her head back onto the couch and groaned. "I love them, I do, but damn can they cry!"

Henry laughed sympathetically. "At least they're not colloquy, like Dani was."

"That was terrible," Regina agreed.

For a few moments, the three of them sat in silence. The only noise that filled the room was the fire crackling every now and then. Aside from the lights on the tree, the flames were their main source of luminescence. "Dani's getting big," Henry thought out loud.

"Growing every day," Emma sighed. "She's, uh, kinda learning how to swear," she blushed.

"No way!" her son exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Yes, unfortunately your sister has an aptitude for picking up languages. In this case, it's not one that will brighten her intelligence," Regina said in distaste.

"It could be worse!" Emma pointed out. "She could be a druggie!"

"Ma, she's two years old."

"It's possible!" the blonde protested.

"So... no more magical incidents?"

"No," the women answered together.

Henry nodded and turned his attention back to the tree. "Henry, is something the matter?" Regina asked, reading his body language.

"I'm good," he fibbed. Big mistake.

"Don't lie to us," Emma warned.

Henry shrugged and stared at the fire. "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing' if it's got you so preoccupied. It's all right, Henry," Regina said gently.

Their son fell back onto his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Regina suddenly saw the 11 year-old boy he once was. With he gaze still on the fireplace, he spoke in a whisper. "Sometimes... Sometimes I get kinda jealous... But's it's stupid so..." he trailed off.

"What are you jealous of?" Regina asked.

"Mom, seriously, it's no big deal-"

"Kid, just answer the question."

There were many times over the years that Henry wished lying came easier to him. With Emma being a human lie-detector, he never really got away with anything. But in that moment, with both of him mothers staring at him, Henry knew he was completely SOL. "Dani... and the twins."

Regina nodded, "Why?" She had a feeling that she knew the answer, but she didn't want to assume anything.

Henry sighed in annoyance. "Look, I know you guys love me. Ma, I know you gave me up to give my best chance and all. And Mom, I knew you lied to keep me safe... But sometimes, when I come home and see all of you guys... I just get jealous. I dunno, I can't explain it." He didn't even attempt to look at his parents; he didn't want to know what their faces said. "I told you it was stupid," he grumbled. "I'm just gonna go to bed." Embarrassed, Henry got up from the chair and started moving towards the staircase.

"Kid, wait up," Emma called from behind. She jogged through the hallway and met Henry halfway.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn'tve said anything," Henry mumbled. He seemed to have inherited his blonde mother's embarrassment.

"Hey," Emma said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. I'm glad you said something. I get if you don't wanna talk about it now, but you just have to listen. Remember what I told you when I dropped you off last year?" Henry nodded. "I meant every word of it. You mean everything to me; you, your mom, and your siblings. Don't ever think I wouldn't have kept you if I could, and don't ever feel like we're any happier with these guys than we were with you. They didn't replace you."

"I know, but-"

"No. No 'buts's, Kid. If I could have given you the life I'm giving the other three, then I would have. I swear I would have. I guess in some ways, I'm over- what's the expression? Over-competing?"

"Over compensating," Henry said dryly.

"Yeah, that. I think your mom and I both are. I'm sorry if it feels like we're doing more with these kids than we did with you. I know I speak for your mom when I say, you were our first true love." Henry felt his ears become hot and he wanted to run straight up to his room. But, he didn't. He stayed right there. Emma kissed his forehead, the way she had when he was younger, and smiled at him. "We love ya, Kid. Sleep well. Maybe when you wake up, Santa woulda left you something."

"Ma, you know I stopped believing in him a long time ago," Henry smirked.

"Yeah, but Dani hasn't, so deal with it."

Henry pulled Emma in for a hug and held on for several seconds. He hadn't felt her arms around him in a long time and he'd missed it like crazy. "Love ya, Ma. Tell Mom I love her, too."

"Of course. Now, go, get some sleep. Don't worry about waking up early. We'll hear the babies crying." Emma let go of Henry and watched him go up the stairs. From the other room, she heard sniffling.

"He's right," Regina cursed as clutched a pillow to her chest. Emma sat next to Regina and held her close. "I should've known he'd be hurt."

"Babe, even if you did, that wouldn't mean he'd hurt any less. He's a big boy, he knows how to handle things."

"But he still feels, Emma. He's always been sensitive to things like that."

"Gina, he'll be all right. We've still got tomorrow with him, we can make it work. By the time he leaves, he'll be feeling better than he was tonight."

Regina smudged the tears away and nodded. "One more day. Then he's gone again. Emma, we have to do right by him, we have to show him-"

"He knows we love him, and he knows we always will. This kinda thing is normal, we just gotta remind him he still belongs."

"Since when did you become the expert child psychologist?" Regina asked.

"Since Henry showed up at my doorstep claiming a book about fairy tales was true."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning came and Regina and Emma woke up to Dani jumping on their bed. Her pink nightgown swayed in the air as she wiggled in excitement. "Mewwy Cwistmas!" she shouted as she dive-bombed into the middle of her two mothers.

Emma bit back the urge to whine as she threw her arm around Dani. "Merry Chistmas, baby girl," she slurred.

"Presents!" Dani cheered. Regina and Emma stayed up the night before and arranged the gifts in a way Santa would. Emma consumed the milk and cookies, and Regina drank the apple cider (in case Santa didn't like milk). "I'nna get Henny!"

Before Dani could hop off their bed, Regina caught the girl's night clothes. "Not yet, sweetie. Henry needs his sleep."

"I'm already awake," their son announced as poked his head through their door.

"Henny!" Dani yelled as she ran up to hug him. "Merry Cwistmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Dani," Henry laughed.

Without missing a beat, two cries echoed through the halls. "Twins are up," Emma sighed.

Regina threw the covers up and got up sleepily. "You two head downstairs, we'll meet you there."

"Yeah!" Dani squealed. She crawled onto Henry's back and held on tight. "Go Henny!"

While Henry and Dani got comfortable in the living room, Emma and Regina stumbled into the babies' room. "Shhh," Emma moaned, her eyes still closed. "I got Dakota," she announced.

"I've got August."

The two women picked up the infants; Regina at the left side of the changing table, and Emma at the right. "Whew," Emma choked as she waved a hand over her face. "Merry Christmas to you too, Dakota."

Regina, too, got a little present from her baby boy. "Ahhh!" she cried she jumped back, out of the line of urine.

Emma started cracking up, her hands still on Dakota. "Someone's got good aim."

* * *

After the babies-and Regina- were changed, the whole family joined together in their living room. Dani sat excitedly on Henry's lap, and Emma and Regina both had a baby in their arms. The windows are covered in frost and the tree lit up the room. Presents sat under the green needles, each wrapped in color paper and topped with a bow.

Henry picked one up from the bottom and held it front of Dani. "This one's from me." Dani's eyes lit up and she tore away the paper. "Grandpa Gold helped me out," he told his parents. In each of Dani's hands rested a small orb. "See, Dani, when you turn it over like this, I'll pick mine up and we can talk."

Dani flipped one upside down, and the other showed her reflection. "Cool!" she exclaimed, giving Henry a massive hug.

"What do you say?" Regina asked her daughter.

"Fank you!" the little girl said.

"You're welcome," Henry grinned. With Dani still on his lap, he reached for two more gifts. "These are for you guys."

Regina leaned forward to accept the boxes and handed one to Emma. After a few seconds of crinkling paper, Regina and Emma stared at what their son had given them. "Henry, it's... It's beautiful," Regina gasped. She looked down at the locket with pictures of Dani and the twins.

"I know you're not into those kinda of necklaces, Ma. So, I got you dog-tags instead. I hope that's ok."

Emma stared at the silver pendants with her children on them. "I love 'em, Kid." After their discussion the night before, Emma couldn't help but feel bad. Henry had given her a gift of her three youngest children, but hadn't put himself on one.

"Your turn," Regina told Henry. "It's the white one right there," she pointed.

Henry twisted his body until he saw the only white present. He let Dani open it for him, seeing as the little girl was bouncing up and down. Underneath all the gift-wrap was a book. The binding was leather, and just from the outside, the pages looked old and weathered. Henry almost mistook it for The Book; the one he left with Dani. The cover even read "_Once Upon a Time_." When he opened it, though, he realized it wasn't a his old storybook, but a new one; a photo album. From cover to cover, pictures of him, Emma, and Regina filled the pages. It chronicled their years together as a family, up until right before Dani was born. With each turn of the page, another memory flooded Henry's mind. He observed how he'd aged and how happy his moms looked in every photograph. Henry hadn't realized how many moments had been captured in their lives. He also hadn't expected to be so moved by the gift; he didn't realized his eyes were watering.

"Henny?" Dani asked curiously, touching her brother's cheek. "Wass wong?"

Henry wiped his nose with the back of his hand and closed the book. "Nothing Dani. I'm ok." He looked up at his parents, Dakota and August asleep in their arms. "Thanks guys," he said softly. If Dani hadn't been sitting on Henry's lap, he would have gotten up and given his moms a hug. Even though he didn't, Regina and Emma saw the appreciation on Henry's face. That was already present enough.

* * *

At four o'clock, the rest of the family arrived at the Swan-Mills residence. The Charmings and Gold and Belle came bearing gifts and food. Regina hadn't had the time to cook, and everyone knew that was killing her. Snow and Belle agreed to bring a hot meal as part of their gift to the couple.

It seemed as though each member of the family had someone to talk to. David, Henry, and Gold conversed together in the living room. Snow and Belle enjoyed holding the babies. And, Regina and Emma sat together and watched everyone move about the room. When no one was paying attention, Emma pulled Regina into the other room.

"Emma? We can't just leave our guests," Regina scolded.

"Relax, it's only for a second." Emma looked over Regina's shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. When she felt it was safe, Emma pulled Regina in for a kiss.

"Emma Swan-Mills! We are _not_ doing this in the next room to your parents!"

Emma chuckled softly. "Whoa, Gina, get your mind outta the gutter. I just wanted to give you your present."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? You already gave me my gift."

"Babe, the coupon for a free massage was just _part_ of your gift. This," she held out a thin, velvet box, "is the rest of it." Regina eyed the case suspiciously. With a nervous hand, she lifted the top off. Sitting on a plush holder, was a silver chain with one charm on it. "Merry Christmas, Gina." Emma took the bracelet out of its box and hugged it around Regina's wrist. With a graceful movement, Regina held the small charm in the shape of a heart. "A tree probably would've been more festive, but I liked the heart better."

"It's perfect, Emma." Regina leaned in and kissed Emma. "Your present," she said as she broke away from her wife, "well, it'll have to be unwrapped tonight." With a sly wink, Regina pulled Emma back into the living room, where they spent the rest of the day.

* * *

Presents were exchanged (again), nonalcoholic eggnog was served, sweaters were tried on, and Christmas songs chimed through the happy home. Dakota and August conked out around seven o'clock, after each of their relatives had a turn holding them. Because it was a holiday, Regina and Emma let Dani stay up an extra hour- which the little girl fell asleep thirty minutes into.

After the dishes were cleared and wrapping paper was cleaned up, everyone who didn't live there left. They bundled up in their wool scarves and mittens, Snow and David in the sweaters Dani had picked out for them, and took off through the snow-covered streets.

The remaining three members collected their gifts and moved to their rooms, ready for bed. Henry was leaving first thing in the morning, and there was something Regina and Emma needed to tell him before he was gone again.

Careful not to wake up the younger three, the two mothers crept through the halls in silence. With a light tap on the door, they waited for their son to answer. Without yelling, Henry opened the door and welcomed them into his room.

Dressed in his usual basketball shorts and crew neck- yes, even in the winter- Henry sat at his desk; the photo album he received earlier sat wide open on top. "If you wanna sit," he said, motioning towards his bed. The rest of his room was mostly empty. Other than the bed and his desk, everything had been moved to his dorm.

Emma elbowed Regina to speak first, just like they agreed. "Henry, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, God, you're not pregnant again?!"

Both mothers went bug-eyed at their son's question. "No!" Regina exclaimed. "No one's pregnant!"

Henry's shoulder relaxed. "Oh, ok. Sorry."

"What were gonna say, Kid, was... We love the presents you gave us-"

"But," Regina cut in, "there's something missing from them."

Henry frowned at the comment. Never have his moms ever complained about a gift that he'd given them. "What's wrong with them?"

"The pictures you chose were great," Emma prefaced, "but... Why aren't you in them?"

Before Henry could give them an answer, Regina held out her hand, both of their necklaces outstretched to him. "You can give them back to us once you've added pictures of yourself," she instructed curtly. "Go on, take them."

Henry reached a heavy hand and accepted the returns. "But, they're supposed to be of your kids," he flustered.

"Henry, you're our kid, too. Just because you live somewhere else, doesn't make you any less part of the family," Emma told him.

"So," Regina announced. "When you find a picture of yourself that you like, and you add them to those, then we'll accept them. For now, we'll just be eternally grateful at the thought." She got up and kissed Henry on the head, her hand supported his chin. "You'll always be my baby."

Emma stood up and followed suit. "Nice try, Kid. But like you said, you're stuck with us." The women were halfway through the door when Emma paused. "Merry Christmas, Henry."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after Henry left, Emma and Regina got a package in the mail. A large, manila envelope with Henry's handwriting was delivered first class. All three kids were sleeping, which gave the couple the chance to open it in peace. Two small boxes awaited the mothers as Emma revealed them one at a time.

On the count of three, Emma and Regina opened their gifts simultaneously. They were the same ones Henry had given them Christmas morning, but with two extensions. Regina's locket, which originally had Dani on one side and the twins on the other, had an extra fold added to it. On the third side, rested a picture of Henry from when he was 16 years-old. It wasn't just Henry, though: it was Henry, Regina, and Emma. It was a picture taken on their wedding day. The two women stood with their arms around their son, laughing in complete bliss.

Emma's dog tags had the same picture added to a third plate; it was the missing piece that completed the puzzle. With prideful hearts, both women wore their chains around their necks. Emma was about to throw the envelope away when a folded piece of paper fell out. "Gina," she called over her shoulder.

The blonde woman handed the note to her wife and sat across from her. In her beautifully husky tone, Regina began reading.

_"January 10, 2022_

_Dear Moms. Thanks again for the pictures. Whenever I have a free period, I find myself perusing through each page, dumbfounded at how far our family has come. I can't believe everything that's changed. I've been thinking a lot about what Ma said, and I think I get it. I'm sorry if I sounded like a brat. I love everyone there and I wouldn't change a thing. I hope you guys get some sleep. And, I hope you like the new trimmings to your presents. Took me a while, but I finally found the right picture. I'll call you soon. Love, Henry. P.S., I didn't know how to say it on the phone without sounded like a baby, so I'm just going to write it: When I have a family of my own, I hope I'm even a tenth of the parent you guys are. Together or apart, you made me who I am. I don't thank you enough. Ok, I'm done now. Mom, stop crying. Ma, go get her a kleenex.'"_

Regina set the paper down on the table while Emma fetched her a tissue... and maybe one for herself. The two of them sat there and exchanged tears as they recounted their son's words. Through muffled sobs, Regina read it again and again, her other hand wrapped tightly around her locket.

When the tears where gone and her nose stopped running, Emma cleared her throat. She set her hand over Regina's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Of all the words running through Emma's mind, she could only think of one. With a breathy chuckle, Emma shook her head, just a sole word escaping her mouth: "Damn."


End file.
